


Here For You

by FeatheredParrot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, god i miss them haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredParrot/pseuds/FeatheredParrot
Summary: It was Wilfred, somehow it was always Wilfred who found him. He swore it wasn’t just luck, or coincidence.Their paths just seemed to cross a lot more than just some silly incident. Which has led to some awkward meet-ups, of course it did.Self-indulged, bite-sized fic based off of Wilfred and Ten's last episode.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this during an emotional late night, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was Wilfred, somehow it was always Wilfred who found him. He swore it wasn't just luck, or coincidence.

Their paths just seemed to cross a lot more than just some silly incident. Which has led to some awkward meet-ups, of course it did.

Sure, tracing a dangerous signal to Earth only for it to lead him to Wilfred's new telescope, which so happened to have fancy holographic sticker steaming with x-radiation, is a very unreal situation just after coming back from Mardi Gras in the late 1900's.

And so happen that their little meet and greets here and there somehow led him here. Sobbing over Donna Noble's grandfather's shoulder.

There's something's The Doctor strongly prefers to forget, but can never come to terms with forgiving and forgetting.

-He hated the pressure in his chest and behind his eyes, it always acted up whenever he got too lost in his thoughts like this.

Wilfred embraced him a bit harder and spoke about the stray dog Donna had picked up.

" Silly thing it is, doesn't know it isn't human. Even got its own plate at the table, shoulda' seen Syl's look! "

He let out a wet laugh that shook tears from his lashes. It is brilliant, really, the amount of kindness coming from one life. He's seen the darkness of all those fake gods and how bright his friends are to contrast it all. But god, nothing seemed to compare to how safely vulnerable he was right now.

Somewhere inside he knew it was a bit selfish, though. To lay it all out on him in this way. Though he wasn't really prepared for his emotions to get the better of his usually better composed self.

But at some point Wilfred got him to sway along with him and something about it made his tears dry up.

The Doctor sniffled and managed a chuckle. " 'Think I messied your shoulder Wilf. "

The veteran giddily laughed and squeezed his shoulders. " And I don't mind it one bit. "

Eventually he let go of Wilfred and wiped his face off with his sleeve. A warm look sparkled in Wilf's eyes even as he reached for his mobile.

" Dear me, nine missed calls from Donna. " Wilfred seemed to mull something over, " but you need someone right now, son. "

" No, please, Wilf. Your family needs you, more than a shoulder to cry on. " His voice just barely trembled before he smiled. " Thank you Wilfred. For everything, really. "

He grabbed the Doctor's hand and patted it, " Please come 'round when you like, it's no trouble. Always an extra plate set out for you. "

" For me or for the dog? "

" Might be both if you keep that up. "

The Doctor chuckled and accompanied Wilfred out of TARDIS. He really wouldn't mind walking him back home.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd or anything, but it'd be great to have some feedback <3


End file.
